raison d'etre
by chiea
Summary: Kagome commits suicide only to be revived by an arrogant demon lord..for his benefit of course.. SK review onegaishimasu!:)
1. Prelude

Prelude

All characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.. lucky..lucky... 

The light of the crescent moon shone through the forest..

"**Finally, it is over..**"

A flash of light travels on the forest floor..

"**I can rest now..**"

The sound of a sword cutting through the cold air could be heard....

"**I shall find peace..**"

A growl could be heard throughout a forest..

"**in death...**"

Notes:

Yep, I know it's a little short.. understatement of the year award goes to.. 

This is my first story so pleassse.. don't kill me..yet...

Please review..

Thanks for reading!!:)


	2. chapter 1The Wish That Cannot be Fulfill...

Chapter 1

**A wish that cannot be granted**

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha.. But this twisted storyline is another issue..:)

Naraku has been defeated and the shikon no tama, the cause of the death of thousands; has finally been completed through the efforts of Inuyasha, a hanyou; Miroku, the perverted monk; Sango, the youkai taijiya; Shippou the yong fox demon and Kagome Higurashi, the priestess from another time.

As the legend goes, a wish shall be granted to whoever holds the jewel. But instead of granting one, it has granted each of the warriors wishes, except for one..

Sango wished for her family, the taijiyas' life..

Miroku wished for everyone's prosperous life..

Shippou wished for his family of kitsune who have been murdered two years ago..

Inuyasha wished for a soul.. A soul for the late priestess, Kikyou..

And Kagome..

"**Mou, you guys wished for everything already, there's nothing left to wish for.."**

She spoke in her usual voice, in the jovial tones as she looked at them..

Inuyasha however, could not look at her in the eye..

'**A wish that cannot be granted, even by the Shikon no tama.. To have him by your side is one thing, to have him by your side forever because of a wish is another..'**

'**It's not fair..' **

Since Kagome did not use her wish, the shikon no tama was entrusted to her.. Kaede simply put it this way..

**"One day child, you shall make a wish.. Until that day comes, guard the jewel for you are the true guardian of the shikon no tama. Even my sister has accepted that."**

Everyone was happy, hugging and talking with their revived loved ones.. Kagome could not push herself to act so happily when deep down, she is crumbling..

**'Everyone is happy. Each wish granted, Each deepest desire fulfilled. But me? What of me? I have no right to wish for him. He is happy. Happy with her.'**

Inuyasha could be seen near the hut, hugging Kikyou who was crying in his arms, whispering muffled apologies..

**'He has made a choice. Kikyou.'**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Guys! I'm going home. I haven't rested in a while and I really deserve it you know!!"**

Miroku takes her hand in a firm handclasp. She readies herself for whatever perverted action the monk will bring upon her.. Sango can be seen in the background with a fire raging behind her..

"**Kagome-sama.. Please take care of yourself.."**

The words temporarily clouded her vision, the dam of tears which she held back not to long ago, daring to flow.. She knew the monk had another meaning and that only made her remember. She somehow managed to get her control back..

"**Haihai, and you Miroku-sama, take care of my sister.."**

She winks at Miroku and at Sango who blushes a hundred shades of red.. Sango flings herself at Kagome and starts to cry..

"**You take care Kagome-chan ok? Don't do anything stupid! You're the only sister I ever had and I don't want you to get hurt anymore"**

Upon finishing her statement, Sango glares at Inuyasha who just stared at her and shrugged..

"**Kagome-san, I know I've tried to kill you before.. guess who's talking And I don't think I deserve to be with Inuyasha.."**

Kikyou's eyes which used to have only hatred in them now shone with love and warmth as she glanced at Inuyasha and back to Kagome, her expression not changing.. To Kagome's surprise, Kikyou sits on the ground and gives her a low bow.. As Kikyou stands, she gives Kagome a heartfelt smile..

"**But for all I have done to you, I apologize and I wish to thank you as well.."**

Kagome hesitates at first but she cannot find it in her heart to loath the woman before her..

'**She's gone through a lot of pain. She's been through hell and back.. Literally.. She deserves happiness.. more than I do..'**

Kagome returned the smile and took Kikyou's hand as a sign of friendship and acceptance. Kikyou looks at her one last time and walks away, towards Miroku and Sango. She ushers them away from Kagome and Inuyasha, so the two can have their much needed privacy..

"**Oi.."**

Inuyasha hasn't spoken to her since the day wishes were granted..

"**Hey inuyasha"**

She managed a weak smile and turned away from him, so as to watch the sun setting beyond the horizon but in truth, to hide the single tear that fell from her eyes..

"**Sayonara, Inuyasha, I hope that you'll..."**

She was cut short when Inuysha wrapped his arms around her waist..

"**What the hell are you doing?! Let go! Or I'll.. I'll.."**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**Purify you!"**

Her last words came out as a whisper as it dawned upon her that he was apologizing. Inuyasha's embrace tightened as he kept repeating words of apology..

"**Baka! Do you want to kill me with this death grip of yours?!"**

Her words were playful and challenging just as it always has been but there was no mistaking that her voice was filled with sadness and shaking as she spoke each word.. The stream of tears that flowed through her porcelain dace was also unmistakable.

"**Onegai.. Be happy with her.. Take care of her.. Don't lose her again"**

Inuyasha could only nod his head as a reply..

"**Oi, let go of Kagome!!!"**

Shippou shouted at the top of his voice, nearly leaving Inuyasha deaf..

"**You'll come back and visit, Kagome? Right? Right? You won't forget me? Mutt face you can forget, but not me, right?**

Shippou was lucky Inuyasha was still struggling to get his hearing back. Kagome smiled at Shippou as she scooped him in her arms for one last hug.

"**Of course Shippou.. And I'll bring you lots of lollipops!"**

She finished the sentence with a grin..

'**Shame on you Kagome, lying to Shippou'**

She gave herself a hard mental shake as she put the little fox down..

"**I better get going, it's starting to get dark"**

Inuyasha, hopped from behind. Apparently, he regained his sense pf hearing, ï

He took a parcel from his haori and handed it to Kagome..

"**Kaede told me to give you this.. I'll take you to the well.."**

"**That's not necessary," **she countered with a smile

"**In case you forgot, this skinny miko fought Naraku and briught him to his grave."**

Kagome smiled halfheartedly and whispered to Inuyasha,

"**I told Kikyou the secret of the kotodama rosary.. you better behave..**

Inuyasha sat in the corner like a little neglected puppy, his expression grim..

"**I was just kidding!!" **Kagome shouted as she started to run off to the direction of the well-the connection between the time of the Sengoku Jidai and the present.

Now that she was alone in the forest, she let her emotions free.. The anguish, the pain, the sadness, everything. It has been two years since she has first come here and she had grown up. Her hair, now reaching her waist was still black as ebony. Her face was still of a child's but now paler and thinner than it has been in the past. Her body-there was nothing childish about her body. She had womanly curves, a body so voluptuous that even the models of the present would look childlike in comparison to her. But her eyes, that once shone with happiness now only glistened with tears that flowed to her cheeks.. She opened the parcel, revealing a bottle of clear blue liquid. She opened and poured the liquid into her hands. She rubbed the liquid to her body.

Inuyasha looks to the direction that Kagome walked while ago..

"**Stop whining you runt, she went home already, there's no trace of her scent.."**

With the deed done, Kagome rested her shoulders on the trunk of the Goshinboku. The forest was quiet and dark. She stares at the tree and touches the spot where Inuyasha was once pinned. The light of the crescent moon passed through the leaves of the tree illuminating the deadly blade of the dagger which Kagome was now holding with her hands..

"_**It all began here and it is here.. where it all ends."**_

**Notes:**

Did you guys like it? Please tell me..

If you have suggestions, criticisms, they're all welcome..

I think that the chapter was really long but I had to put everything on it, it is after all the story's backbone.

For those who didn't get the purpose of the blue liquid, it is to mask one's scent from youkai..

Please review!! thanks!!!


	3. chapter 2Futile Escape

**Chapter II**

Futile Escape 

Disclaimers: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.. sob..

"" speaking

'' thoughts

() author's ramblings, comments, wisecracks..

change in scenery

"_**It all began here and it is here.. where it all ends."**_

The blade of the dagger reflected the moonlight as two pale hands held it. In one swift action, it was thrust deeply into the chest of the shadowed figure. The person fell into the ground, facing the jaws of death.

'**Blood.............Blood mixed with jasmine......'**

The forest canopy was disturbed as the wind blew to the direction of the bone eater's well. The demon lord was rushing towards the direction of the well. Why? He doesn't know exactly. He thinks his curiosity lead him anyway. That was enough for him. His footsteps were light and almost inaudible contrary to the speed he was traveling. To a mere ningen, he would look like a flash of light.

He came to a stop in front of the tree, mildly stunned at the sight before him. His brother's miko, was lying under the tree. Unmoving. Lifeless. He walked closer to examine her. Seeing the dagger jabbed onto her chest, he removed it effortlessly. He unsheathed Tensaiga and took a step backward. He knew he was about to do something that was contradicting his principles that he has established over the past centuries of his existence in this world.

And he couldn't care less.

He swung his blade but still she did not move..

'Stubborn 'til death' 

He tried again but to no avail. Frustration overtook him and he released a loud growl that echoed through the forest. He swung the sword again. Something flashed in his eyes as the girl before him began to move.

'**Finally..'**

He took the discarded dagger on the ground, careful not to leave a trace of the incident. He lifted the limp body of the miko with his two strong arms. He looked one last time at the tree and took off towards the darkness, to the direction of the western lands.

Two days have passed since the incident with the miko. She was still sleeping, almost lifeless.

**"Why did Sesshomaru-sama order me to watch this filthy human"**(three guesses gain who this guy is)

**Flashback:**

Sesshomaru was walking in the southern hall of the south wing when he encounters Jaken who was scurrying and shouting at the servants.

**"This low-life servant of yours is rejoiced upon your arrival, Sesshomaru-sama. That mischievous child has been running around the castle grounds since you left. Thank goodness she fell asleep and..and.. who is that?? The human wench of the filthy hanyou?!"**

Sesshomaru raised his brows at him in reply.

"**You are to watch her Jaken. You will not leave her side until she comes to consciousness and you are to inform me immediately. Do you understand?"**

The toad youkai falls on the floor and bows repeatedly.

"**Hai, Sesshomaru, your wish is my command. Why I'll cross the seven seas for.. Sesshomaru-sama?? Sesshomaru-sama!! Matte kudasai!!"**

Jaken is pacing across the large room. White curtains with gold trimmings were hung over huge bow windows. The walls of the room were elaborately decorated with paintings of war scenes of a huge inu-youkai battling a whole army of youkai dressed in Chinese costumes. In the center of the spacious room was a four-poster canopy bed where a woman was tucked in.

Jaken noticed that there was movement on the bed and he quickly approached it. Kagome's eyes opened and fluttered, having difficulty adjusting to the light in the room.

**"I've been watching you for two days wench! Be grateful that my powerful master has brought you back to life....."**

He continued his ramblings about his master's greatness and power. Kagome on the other hand didn't even hear a single word..

**'I'm alive..**

She raised her hands to her face. She looked at Jaken who was screaming something that she couldn't quite comprehend and then back to her hands again.

**_'Even at death my efforts are thwarted... What do the heavens wish to become of me? Suffer for all eternity?'_**

She hid her face in her hands as the tears started to flow. Sobs escaped from her lips while Jaken, who didn't know what to do, waved his hands in the air. Both were oblivious to the towering figure that stood over the door...

**Notes:**

The chapter was entitled Futile Escape because the efforts of Kagome to run away from suffering and pain in life were vain, thanks to Sesshomaru-sama..

The paintings on the wall were based on the war between Inu-taisho and Hyouga, the demon from China, which was from the first movie of Inuyasha. (actually in the movie the antagonist was Menomaru, Hyouga's son, but I think you guys know that.)(wink wink)

I'm soo happy that you guys reviewed!!! I didn't even think anyone would bother to read it!!!! Arigatou minna!!(Bows like Jaken)

**TigressMoon, Koorime13, ChibbyLuna1, sataness-oy-desire, fluffychick15**, **Inustalkerchik, Sonosca, Sweet Kagome 89, Chrissy-wolf- **_Well it didn't really take long for me to update ne?(laughs)_

**Koorime13-**(looks at the prelude..)_Yup, it really was short...hehe..._

**Lonely Compassionate Soul-**_ Glad I got you're attention, hope I could keep it though, ï_

My semester break is almost over..(TT)

Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!!

If you have suggestions, criticisms, they're all welcome..

Please review!!


	4. chapter 3Acceptance

**Chapter III**

Acceptance 

Disclaimers: For the nth time, I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does..

"" speaking

'' thoughts

() author's ramblings, comments, wisecracks..

change in scenery

As you have noticed, some words are italicized. I think that these words have the most impact, so there you have it..

The conversations and thoughts are in bold coz.. well.. I think they make reading easier, (laughs)

"Leave Jaken" 

The thunderous voice reached Jaken but was not heard by the miko..

**"Aah, Sesshomaru-sama, I see you're.."**

Jaken saw the murderous look in Sesshomaru's face and he made the wisest decision in his life- he left.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome stopping at the bedside. He gazed at her curiously; but Kagome, from the shock of her earlier realization took no notice of his presence.

**"Miko, you should thank me for saving your life.."**

The words echoed in her mind. As each word registered she just looked blankly at Sesshomaru. Her brown eyes that were usually cheery held nothing but pure anger.

**"Thank...Thank you?? Do you have any idea what you have done?!**

Sesshomaru was enraged by the tone of her voice and was reaching for her throat but stopped at she lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes..

**"I killed myself."**

**"To get away from this world..."**

**"To be free of pain.."**

"**And you.. you brought me back.."**

**"And you expect me to be grateful..."**

She said everything in a whisper but Sesshomaru being a youkai, heard every word.

**'The stupid hanyou must have done something to her..'**

**"Nonetheless, I gave you back your life, and you are still indebted to me. I give you your life and you shall give me something in return."**

Kagome was now clutching the blanket beneath her fingers but still she did not look at him.

**"If you want the Tessaiga, I won't give it to you.. I wish to die and I could kill myself, I will be of no value to you as a hostage.."**

Sesshomaru's brow rose and was apparently caught off guard by the statement.

**"I do not desire the Tessaiga miko, if I did, I could easily acquire it, there is no necessity for a hostage...."**

'**What I did a few days ago was uncalled for but I can use her. She is strong enough to fend of for herself but she is too strong willed.'**

Kagome raised her head but said nothing; Sesshomaru took it as a sign to continue.

**"You are to become an envoy."**

**"You brought me back.. from the dead.. to become..... a messenger?!! Who do you think you are, you bastard!"**

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, eyes blazing with anger but he just looked at her.

**"You shall watch your tone and language when you are speaking to me. You will carry my messages to the lords and retainers of the other lands."**

**"If it is so easy, why can't the Lord of the western lands do it?!"**

**"Leaving the castle at this critical time is too dangerous. My enemies can siege the castle during the time of my absence."**

"**Then why don't you hire a high and mighty youkai to do all of this?"**

Kagome's emphasis on the words high and mighty youkai did not escape Sesshomaru but he let that slip.

**"There are countless youkai powerful enough, more powerful than you even that can do the job."**

He gave her a glare but his features softened as he continued speaking.

**"_But in times like these, you should employ only those who you can trust..._"**

He gave her one last look and walked towards the door as to leave the room. Kagome on the other hand was shocked at his last words but did an excellent job of looking unaffected.

**"And if I refuse? I have nothing to lose, death is my goal.."**

**"You can kill yourself as many times as you wish but I can revive you, and make you suffer for your misbehavior."**

Sesshomaru could feel the anger radiating from her but did nothing..

**'She has no choice'**

**'Nothing is left for me to do. I have no purpose anymore. I can't go back to my time, I told them I will live here because I thought.. I thought that he would...He would choose me.. I wasn't even able to finish junior high.... I was always here, fighting together with him.. fighting for him.. I have no future.. I have no home..**

He watched her expressions shift from sadness, pain, longing and defeat.

'**I have no choice..Bastard..'**

She lifted her eyes and looked directly at Sesshomaru's golden orbs..

"**Very well.."**

Sesshomaru left the room as quietly as he entered. A few minutes later a servant arrived. She bowed to Kagome and spoke in a sweet voice..

"**Ojo-sama, please clothe yourself for supper, I am here to assist you.."**

Kagome looked at the servant in front of her. She was wearing a simple white kimono. She was as tall as Kagome but looked older. She had red hair that was tied in a bun on top her hair and had pointy ears, like that of Sesshomaru's.

"What is your name?" 

"**Kaori desu. Yoroshikuu onegaishimasu."**

Kaori bowed again to Kagome and opened a small narrow room. It was narrow but had shelves up to the ceiling. Kimonos, yukatas, hakanas and accessories of every conceivable design and color were neatly arranged.

**"What do would you like to wear ojo-sama?"**

Kagome touched the kimonos, feeling the smooth texture of the fabric.

**'Why did he go through all this trouble anyway..'**

Her thoughts came to a halt when her eyes rested upon a red kimono..

**'Inuyasha...'**

**"Ojo-sama? Ojo-sama daijobu desu ka?"**

She was snapped out of her reverie and nodded to Kaori whose face was filled with concern.

**"On second thought, I'm not really hungry.. Tell your master that.."**

"Kaori looked at her and bowed.

**"If you desire anything ojo-sama, please call my name."**

**"But how will you hear me?"**

**"I will hear you ojo-sama.."**

Kaori smiled at her again, bowed and exited the room.

Moonlight streamed on to Kagome's body as the moon seized the evening sky. She stood on the balcony, savoring the cool night air. The wind played with her hair, making it seem like a black river, alive and flowing. The moonlight made her pale skin glow, making her appearance ethereal.

This was hoe Sesshomaru found her. Feeling another presence in the room, Kagome turned around and found herself staring into the golden eyes of the demon lord. For a moment neither could speak Sesshomaru walked towards her stopping only a foot from her. Kagome didn't step forward or back, not that she didn't want to, but simply because her body refused to move.

**"You shall start your training tomorrow. You should be resting."**

She looked at him and was about to retort when Sesshomaru held out a box to her.

**"All of my servants wear my insignia. Starting tomorrow, I expect you to wear that."**

She opened the lacquer box and found a necklace inside. The chain was metallic and silvery; it was thin enough to be drawn through an eye of a needle. The pendant was in the shape of a crescent moon, made entirely of diamond. At the clasp of the chain was an extension created like a vine. At the end of each branch was a star sapphire. Except on the last branch which had another crescent moon made of ivory. She didn't know what to tell Sesshomaru but that wasn't a problem. When she lifted her head after examining the jewel, he was gone.

**Notes:**

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story!!!

Please tell me if there are any typos, or if you have comments, criticisms, reactions or whatever it is that you wanna know bout the fic.

Again, thanks for reading, don't forget to review! (or I'll send Sesshoamru-sama after you!!)


	5. Exploding Shuriken and One Fiery Miko

Disclaimer:

I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.. sobs.. One day, Sesshy will be mine you hear!MINE! evil laughter 

On with the fic…

"" -spoken words

'' thoughts(pagebreak)-change of scene

( )translations

author's very sarcastic comments

**CHAPTER 4**

**EXPLODING SHURIKEN AND ONE FIERY MIKO**

"**Why do I fucking need to learn martial arts if all I have to do is deliver your fucking messages? Besides, in case your memory has failed you MY LORD, I am quite capable of using a bow and arrow- so capable that I brought that hanyou to his grave"**

Kagome, who finally caught up with the situation that she is currently in, was delivering a tiring, monotonous "speech" about why she shouldn't train anymore. Sesshomaru simply ignored her and continued walking. He stopped suddenly, almost causing Kagome to collide with his back.

In front of them was a room containing an array of weapons; from shurikens to wakizashis, from tantos to katanas, from tonfas to juttes..and of course, the yumi.. info about the ff. below 

"**Choose a weapon"**

Kagome was too amazed to listen to him. She was awed by the magnificence and splendid craftsmanship of the weapons. Each one emblazoned with the Lord's symbol- a crescent moon.

"**Did you not hear this Sesshomaru's command?"**

"**Anou..Hai.."**

His tone was guarded but he looked at her with curiosity as to why she has lost her ability to nag whenever she was issued a command. Kagome suddenly stopped walking. Her eyes were filled with amazement.

'**She seems to have found something to her liking. Of course.. How surprising.. a bow..'**

The bow was completely made of ivory, with intricate markings of sakura blossoms and the crest of the western lands at the middle. Kagome tugged on the strings of the bow, testing the elasticity and strength of the string.

"**Nice string..So elastic..It's like..like.."**

"**It's kumo-youkai web.." (kumospider)**

"**Pardon?"**

"**The material is tough. It will never break or be cut but it is also elastic.."**

He turned away from her and started to make his way to the door.

"**Get some arrows. We will go to the field."**

'**He's so bossy..feh..'**

On the field was another inu youkai. Like Sesshomaru, he also has silver hair and purple stripes on his face but there was no crescent moon on his forhead. He smiled at Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"**Ohayou gozaimasu! You must be Kagome, my name is Kazuya. I will teach you martial arts and self defense.**"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in greeting and walked to the direction of the oak tree in the Southern edge of the field.

"**Shall we start? What weapon are you familiar with, Kagome-sama?"**

Kagome smirked and aimed at the target a few hundred meters from them. She let go of the arrow and it was immediately covered in a blinding blue light.

**BOOM!**

The whole target was smashed into pieces. With a triumphant smile on her lips, she looked at Sesshomaru. To her annoyance, Sesshomaru was seated under the tree with his eyes closed.

'**What an ass..'**

"**Impressive. Even though the bow was custom made for you, your skill is really to be held responsible for such a great attack. I suppose I don't have to train you in archery.**

Kagome didn't hear another word after the words "custom made for you". She was positively gaping at Sesshomaru whose eyes were still closed and appeared oblivious to her stare.

'**Why Sesshomaru?'**

"**Kagome- sama, do you know how to use these?"**

Kazuya was holding a katana, whose thin blade reflected the rays of the summer sun. He charged at Kagome, nearly cutting her in two.

"**Obviously.. No.. And you are a bit slow. We can work on that.."**

He paused for a while, his hands searching his clothing for something.

"**How about these?"**

He threw three bo shuriken at Kagome who dodges the attack. She picked up the blades and threw them back at him. The blades, like the arrow ere covered in a blue light. She missed Kazuya but sent another target to kingdom come.

"**You can channel your ki into objects that you release.. Your aim could still improve. We start today Kagome-sama…with the katana.."**

"**Oh goody.."**

Kagome huffed and prepared herself for another attack..

One bright morning, Kazuya and Kagome were sparring on the courtyard.

"**Your skills have definitely improved Kagome-sama.."**

"**It took two bloody months Kazuya-san. It's about time something happened."**

Kagome's attack misses Kazuya by a strand of hair while he retaliates by throwing a rain of shuriken on Kagome. She easily dodges the attack and makes one of her own. To ordinary bystanders, they would look like a blur of white and black moving around each other, with metal clashing on the background.

Kagome, sensing the presence of another person, throws a shuriken at the direction of the guest.

"**What do you want?"**

Sesshomaru catches the object effortlessly.

"**I am here to see the result of your training, miko."**

His tone was dripping with sarcasm and his raised brow wasn't helping either. Kagome excuses herself from Kazuya and faces the taiyoukai.

During the two agonizing months of training, Kagome has barely changed physically, the voluptuous body, the porcelain and fair skin despite the suns merciless rays but her eyes, unlike before, were burning with a newfound determination. She was wearing a black YUKATA which barely reaches her knee. Sesshomaru had her uniform burned because according to him it was "indecent and no servant of his would be such". Kagome didn't really mind because her old clothes tie her with her sorrowful past, one that she wishes to forget.

"**I'd be more than happy to show you my lord.."**

Her exaggeration on the words "my lord" did not escape Sesshomaru. She poised herself for an attack.

"**I will not use my right arm miko. One is enough for a human like you.**

"**We'll see my lord.. we'll see.."**

Some soldiers who wee around the area stopped training. The idea of their master battling with a human girl appealed to them incredibly.

Kagome attacks Sesshomaru with her shuriken and moves forward to close in Sesshomaru. He beats her exploding shuriken with his katana.

It was a showdown of skills, each one trying to outdo the other, Kagome with the grace and speed of a gazelle and Sesshomaru with the stealth and strength of a panther.

"**I'm getting hungry from watching them.."**

The soldiers were too enraptured by skill of both warriors to hear Kazuya's jest..

In the middle of the battle, Kagome couldn't stop herself from annoying Sesshoamru..

"**Getting tired, old man? Maybe I should slow down a bit?"**

"**I'm not that old, woman!"**

Kagome kicks Sesshomaru's abdomen. Sesshomaru blocks the attack and sends Kagome flying a few meters from him. Kagome, with amusement in her eyes, smiles mischievously at Sesshomaru.

"**And for the finale.."**

She fires an arrow aimed at Sesshomaru's chest. She then starts running towards him, throwing several exploding shuriken, upon nearing contact with her target, she unsheathes the katana and gets ready for the kill.

He sent the arrow flying in the direction of the trees, leaving uprooted trees in its wake, the shuriken were deflected into his left side but he wasn't ready for Kagome's close range attack. Instinctively, he draws another sword with his right hand to stop her attack.

Kagome was about to take out more shuriken when Sesshomaru dropped his guard, straightened himself and walked away from her. Only then did she realize that he lost the bet.

Sesshomaru only stopped to speak to Kazuya..

"**Give her a companion. She could find herself in battle in the coming days.."**

Kagome snorted inaudibly and glared daggers on the lord's back..

'**Stupid bastard, won't even admit losing..'**

Kazuya just laughed and started walking. Kagome was still thinking of colorful adjectives to describe the Lord of the western lands when she bumped into Kazuya. In front of her were inu-youkai, each in its own stable.

"**Did you know Kagome-sama that not all inu-youkai have a humanoid form. Some remain in their primal form. They serve as our companion during battle and hunting. Please choose yours."**

She gazed at all the creatures in front of her. Upon reaching the last stall, something caught her attention.

"**Hmm.. Suisho? He is the fastest and most intelligent of them. He is also the moodiest youkai in the world. Next to Inuya.."**

Kazuya stopped in mid sentence as he remembered that Sesshomaru instructed him threatened was more like it.. not to say the hanyou's name, specially in front of the human.

Luckily for Kazuya, Kagome was too busy admiring Suisho's steel blue coat that she didn't hear his last sentence.

"**Careful..He hates visitors..Only Seshhomaru-sama and Inu-taisho-sama could handle him…"**

Suisho jumped out of his stall. He was circling Kagome, inhaling her scent. Kazuya, fearing for Kagome's safety was about to bring the animal back to its stall when Kagome whistled. What happened next shocked him. The uncontrollable beast was licking Kagome's hand. He kept on placing his head under her hand until she stroke his fur..

Kazuya even though a little dumbfounded managed to speak..

"**I guess there's hope for him.."**

'_Like Sesshomaru-sama..'_

With an inward smile, he led her out of the stable and into the castle.

Author's Notes/Translations:

**Katana**- traditional Japanese weapon, highly favored for the extremely sharp edge and the slightly curved blade used by Himura Kenshin from Ruroni Kenshin 

**Wakizashi** - Shorter than the Katana (about 68 cm), this sword was worn indoors by the Samurai, because the Katana was too long to fight in small rooms

**Tanto** - This is a small japanese knife from the same steel as the KatanaThis knife was sometimes worn instead of the Wakizashi.

**Tonfa** - A nightstick with a handle attached to the side of it. many police forces have adopted it to replace the old police baton (nightstick). used by Elie from RAVE 

**Nunchaku** - Two sticks connected by either a small cord or chain. Originally it was used as a farming tool to thresh grain.

**Shuriken** - The word shuriken means a dagger hidden in a palm,'' so all daggers small enough to hide in a palm were called by this name. Some are starlike shaped, and thrown with spin. Some other are needlelike shaped, and thrown just like a throwing dagger. used by Misao from Ruroni Kenshin and Fuko from Flame of Recca 

**Jutte** - Jutte are implements that were used by the samurai as well as the feudal era police. They were used for trapping the blades edged weapons as well as jabbing, striking and trapping fingers

**Yumi** - A typical Japanese bow is 2.3m length, made of bamboo with a string of silk and pine resin. An arrow is made of bamboo and bird feather used by Kagome Higurashi and Kikyou from Inuyasha 

Source: victorian. Ramblings:

There, see, I didn't die! My professors are slave drivers so I was too busy to upload the chapters, so as a peace offering, this one's pretty long.. I kinda lost my internet connection but I'd still be able to post the other chapters.. Many thanks to the reviewers! Hope you get to read this chapter!

It's kinda difficult to portray Sesshomaru without going out of character.. I can't really imagine Sesshomaru swooning over Kagome after two months.. we'll get to that.. evil grin Nah, I'm kidding. As you can see, I made Kagome an independent gal here, not to mention her vocabulary is not that..uhm.. nice? Oh well, I kinda imagined her that way.

As you would have noticed, I'm quite a sucker for adjectives.. Almost everything gets described almost but not quite . I hope that makes things interesting for you guys.

If you see any typos, grammar whoopies, drop me a line..

Please don't forget to review the fic! bows down 

Really don't forget.. Or I'll send Sesshy to your house! NYAHAHAHAHAHA 

Arigatou gozaimasu for reading!


End file.
